School Daze
by MyLatte
Summary: A school day, told in the perspective of different characters. AU. Slight RomanoxSpain.


So, I had this idea during maths today, I was bored. We were going through our exams, which I failed (38% :( ). Sorry if it is lacking in detail, I wanted to get it done tonight.

So basically the idea is that it starts with Tino, and then goes on and goes through lots of different students throughout the day. **I tried, I really did.** Plus, it's like the longest one-shot I've ever written.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**School Daze**

Tino walked into class, he was five minutes early, and only half the students were there yet. He took his seat next to Su-san and opened his notebook. He turned to the page with notes from last lesson and ruled off underneath it.

"We're cont'nuin' our n'tes on th' econ'mic fl'w ch'rt," Su-san remarked, pointing to a diagram on the board left there from the day before.

"Oh, okay," Tino answered, "That's kind of boring…I was hoping we'd move onto supply and demand,"

"I th'nk we are doin' th't n'xt lesson,"

"Hi, Tino, Berwald." Tino turned at the sound of his name to face Eduard, who had taken his seat in the desk next to them.

"_Moi, _Eduard!" He replied, smiling. "How are you, this morning?"

"I'm good, thanks," He answered, "What about you?"

"Yeah, Su-san and I are good, too."

Eduard turned back towards his desk and took out his notebook and a pen, just as the teacher walked in. He started taking down the notes she was writing on the board in his neat, sharp script. The class was economics; it was one of his favourite subjects, beside _Information Technology. _There were also a lot of people whose company he enjoyed in this class.

"Um…Eduard, could I possibly borrow a pen?" Toris, who sat next to him, leant over the desk. "Mine leaked."

"Oh, yeah, sure thing." He took out a spare one and handed it to the brunette next to him.

"Thank you," He whispered back. Toris really didn't enjoy economics; he just found it _so _boring. Why did he care about what the equilibrium price of petrol was? Sure, he drove, but as long as fuel wasn't over a-dollar-fifty, he didn't care. He did care about his grades though, so he did put in effort in the class. He decided to concentrate and get his work done, and to his surprise, the class flew by, and soon, he heard the bell ring.

"That class wasn't too bad, was it, Toris?" Eduard asked him as they exited the classroom. The Estonian knew about his dislike for the class.

"It was kind of boring; I just think I don't like economics in general." He sighed, "Anyway, I'm going to go to the library to read, so I'll see you later."

"I don't think you will be," Eduard tilted his heard in the direction of the blonde coming their way; "Feliks is here."

"Liet! Hi!" Said blonde latched onto his arm. "Let's, like go to your locker, and then we'll, like go to the canteen, okay? Yes, let's go." Feliks led the way as they pushed through the crowded hallway to Toris's locker.

"Oh, my God, I just had chemistry, and it was the most totally boring class ever! Seriously, I have no idea why I, like chose it. All the balancing of the stupid equations totally makes me sleepy." He chatted idly away while Toris loaded his books into his locker.

"Well, you could always sleep if you come to the library with me," Toris attempted hopefully.

"Nah, that's, like boring, Liet! Plus, I'm hungry," He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and counted his money. He had about five dollars. The two of them headed down the corridor towards the equally busy canteen. They were just about there, when someone grabbed his sleeve.

"Ve~ Feliks!" Feliciano exclaimed, giving the blonde a hug. "Ludwig and I were just going to eat, so I'll see you later, _ciao!_"

"Okay, see you!" Feliks waved, and the Italian walked off, with Ludwig in tow.

"So, _Doitsu_, let's go sit under our tree," Feliciano sung as they exited the building. Recess was his second favourite part of the day (second to lunch, of course), because he got to eat pasta. Ludiwg and he had this special 'tree' that they sat under every day. Feliciano had found it on their first day, and they hadn't moved since.

"Pasta~!" He cheered as they sat down. He curled up a big forkful. "This is the best, you know? School is fantastic!"

"It's kind of boring," Ludwig muttered, "Phys ed is okay though. I've got that next period."

"Ve~ I don't like phys ed, but I like cooking! Cooking is _my _favourite class!"

"Feliciano, Ludwig!" They both looked up at the same time to find Antonio and Lovino walking towards them.

Feliciano's face broke into a huge grin. "Antonio, _fratello!_" He called, waving his arms in the air. The Spaniard approached them, smiling. He was about to sit down when Lovino muttered something into his ear.

"Oh, that's too bad, Lovi~" His eyebrows furrowed, and then he shrugged. "Lovino and I are going to go sit inside,"

"Okay, _arrivederci_, you guys!" Feliciano blew them each a kiss and waved goodbye.

"Why did you want to go sit inside?" He asked as the two of them walked back inside. "It's a lovely day today."

"I don't want to sit with my brother and that potato-bastard." He answered bluntly. "Let's go to the senior lounge instead."

They walked into the lounge and sat on one of the couches. Antonio liked it here because it was virtually empty. Students weren't supposed to use it during break times, but they did anyway, and they never got told off. He also liked it because he could be with Lovino without people interrupting them.

"I love you, Lovi~" He echoed, smiling at the Italian.

Lovino huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I love you, too, Antonio." He muttered. Antonio leant over, going to kiss him, when the bell rang. Lovino pouted, and they both got up, as if nothing happened, or was about to happen.

They went their separate ways for the next class, Antonio had drama and Lovino had cooking…with his brother. He grabbed his things from his locker, and headed towards the performing arts centre. Drama was his favourite subject; he got to do whatever he wanted, and there were awesome people in his class.

Something was different about the class today, though. There was someone else here. He looked around to try and find them, and saw Roderich sitting at a piano at the front, watching everyone. He smiled at the Austrian, and he smiled back.

Roderich was really looking forward to this class. He didn't take drama himself, he was a music student, but apparently the drama class were doing 'silent plays', so his teacher had asked him to provide music via the piano. He had gladly accepted, and was now sitting, waiting.

"Now, students," The teacher announced, "Today, as I told you before, you are working on silent plays. This activity helps you learn the importance of body gestures and facial expressions to tell a story. To set the mood, you need music, which is why Roderich is here." She explained, pointing to him. The class clapped, and then started their performing.

He worked on Antonio's group first, and he found it kind of fun. The play would start out happy, so he'd play a light tune, his fingers gracing the keys non-stop. Then as the climax happened, the music got deep and sinister, like thunder. Antonio was playing the good guy who saves the princess.

The lesson flew by, and Roderich was almost sad that it was over. He closed the piano, and left the performing arts centre. He had boring mathematics next. He found his class, and lined up with Elizabeta.

"Hi, love." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Good afternoon, Roderich," She took his hand and smiled, "How was you– " She was interrupted by someone pushing past her and knocking her back slightly. "How rude, you idiot!" She called after them.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Alfred called back, running ahead. He had biology now, a class he hated, and was always late to. He usually didn't care, but the teacher had said if he were late one more time, he'd get detention.

He rounded the corner, and jumped in line, just as the class was walking in.

"Late, as usual," Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're just lucky you got here before we went in," They put their stuff down on their desks and sat down.

"Yeah, detention sucks. I miss lunch, which means no hamburgers." He shook his head sadly.

"And I'm sure you know all about detention, yes?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do." He replied. "I've had it before, for being late and for not doing homework. Several times,"

"It's called sarcasm…" Arthur muttered. "But, it sucks to be you, then." Their conversation got interrupted then, by the teacher asking for their attention.

"Now, class, if you would get out your homework from yesterday," He commanded.

"Oh, shit…!" Alfred cursed under his breath.

"Well, it does seem like you're getting detention today, then." Arthur smirked.

"I've got an idea!" He suddenly exclaimed. "I'll pretend to be asleep, that way I get out of it!" He leant his head on his forearms on the desk, and closed his eyes.

"You're solutions are so illogical…" Arthur mumbled, and opened his book.

--

"Mr Jones," A voice was interrupting his daze. "I'd appreciate it if you did not sleep during my class." Alfred's head snapped up, and he looked through blurry eyes at the teacher, who was staring down at him. He blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You _did _fall asleep," Arthur said incredulously. "I didn't think you could, or would, but you proved me wrong."

"Hell yes! I won for once, Iggy!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air. He lowered it sheepishly when the teacher gave him a stern look. The whole class turned around at the ruckus, and Kiku, who had been sitting in front of them this whole time, had a confused expression.

"How you manage to do that, Alfred-san, is beyond me." He remarked, and then turned back to his work. The bell was about to ring, so he began packing up his things.

"Kiku," Yao said from the desk next to him, "I have homework that I forgot to do last night, will you come to the library with me at lunch-aru?"

"Of course," He answered. The siren rang then, and they left the room. Yao was usually a good student, he did his work most of the time, but he had been exhausted last night, and had completely forgotten.

"Aniki!"

"Oh, yay…" He rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Yong Soo asked, bounding up to them. "Meimei and I are coming."

"We are just off to finish homework in the library; I don't think you'd want to come-aru." He said, not hiding the distaste in his voice.

"If you're there, aniki, of course I want to come!" He replied, unfazed.

The library wasn't very crowded, it was only really them and someone else none of them knew working at the computer. Yao got straight into his work, it was only maths work, but there was a lot of it. Kiku was helping him, except Yong Soo was being terribly distracting, grabbing their 'breasts' and saying that maths originated in Korea.

"You see, if _x _equals two, then _y _would most likely equal four because of the multiplication," Kiku pointed to an equation Yao was having trouble with.

"Thanks-aru," He smiled at him.

"Matthew!" A loud voice bellowed through the library. Yao looked around and noticed that the unknown student had suddenly sat bolt upright and looked almost petrified. "Matthew!" It echoed again. Soon after, a student with silver hair came bolting in.

"Matthew!" He exclaimed, "Thank God I found you," He jumped and sat on the desk, "do you have pancakes here?"

Matthew sighed. "No, I don't, Gilbert. Why would I? They aren't that nice cold."

"That's bullshit," He huffed, "I want pancakes."

There was a loud siren, and Matthew stood up briskly. "It's too late to eat anyway, we've got class now."

"It's only calculus, come wag with me!" He grabbed the Canadian's arm and attempted to drag him way.

"No, I'm not wagging, calculus is important. Furthermore, you aren't wagging either. You are going to come to my locker, and we are going to go to class together," He put his foot down as they walked out the library.

"But it's boring!" Gilbert whined.

"Too bad,"

Gilbert took his seat grudgingly, and they started their work. "I don't get this one!" He announced, pointing to a sum.

"That one is easy," Matthew answered, finishing the work for him. "Now, I'm not doing any more for you." They worked in silence for the rest of the lesson, as the teacher had threatened them with detention if Gilbert didn't quiet down. The class ended, and Matthew headed for the next one, accounting and finance. He hated that class, but he took it because it was important. He went to line up outside the classroom, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm s-so sorry!" He flustered, his cheeks flushing pink.

"That's okay," Tino replied, trying to figure out who had bumped into him, "I'm fine." They walked into the room, and him and Su-san took their seats. Tino liked accounting, it was pretty easy, and it went hand-in-hand with economics, which he didn't mind either. There were a few equations he didn't get, here and there, but Su-san seemed to be exceptionally good at the subject, so they survived.

"Th' bells ab't t' go." Su-san pointed to the clock, which read two minutes until home.

"Oh, good." Tino answered, smiling. "Today has dragged on forever, seriously."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! The end was kind of awkward, but I rushed to finish it.**


End file.
